Ayak Krahm
About Ayak Krahm was a well-known and highly feared alchemist in the Rennisance. He still exists to this day due to his black magic usage to the point where he can '''never die unless two HyperDerikas of opposite sides team up to kill him. '''The killers would be banished from the Overworld for five years. History Ayak was a young boy living in an unknown british kingdom. He was a good man, believing in god, knowing nothing of black magic, speaking kindly and did not know anything of evil creatures. One day when he was 16, he decided to go to a "lore book store". His parents had told him to never go there, but he thought he was old enough to go. Once he was in, he saw a strange looking area labeled "alchemy". He went towards that section. He then saw a very old-looking man walk up to him. "Do not read any of these books, young child... They will destroy you." the old man said. Ayak ignored his warnings and looked at the books. He thought they seemed interesting. He read in one book the secret to live forever. He did it one day when his parents were out farming and he got knocked out for a day. His parents thought he was dead, so they buried him. He undug himself and looked around. Things looked much different. For one thing, his house had been wrecked. It was unhabitable. In his house, he turned into a hermit. He became obsessed with black magic and as the old man said, it destroyed him. But Ayak didnt care. With the black magic came smartness and cunningness. He could live for all eternity. Ayak became very feared as one day he became the first person to be able to sword-swallow. Many people attempted to kill him in many ways, but they always vanished strangely. Ayak lived and killed. His home was later discovered. He had constructed an entire DNA creator, before it even existed. In fear, everybody ran away from him. Later, a new race mysteriously appeared- Redblockians. They were geneticaly created to forge. Everybody hated them. They were called abominations. Ayak became furious. In Ayak's fury, he kept creating things. The things he created caused terror throughout the people. For some reason, he mysteriouly vanished in 1845. So did his house. During this time, many people claim to have heard whispers saying, "Read the book." to them. An image of a cryptic book flashed in their minds. The book the people saw in their mind then showed up in their hand. Ayak seemed to become more active in 1996, when he abducted a rejin. Ayak converted the rejin into a Derika, but he had pumped too much Amaran DNA into the rejin accidentily, so the rejin became a HyperDerika. Ayak was horrified and tried to exterminate him. Though he got a good strike in the rejin's back, he failed and was temporarily knocked out again. It is unknown where Ayak is currently, but we do know that he is formulating a plan to kill the HyperDerika. Creations *Rejins *Tduls *Invincapigs *Drekas *Deatharians *Death's Collar Of Command *Dreithar *The End *Redblock *The Haskordathera *Derikas *Eliminators What would happen if he never existed *Erik "Ecuram" Ferata would have died from a Dynonn attack in Maine *Rejins would have never existed *Tduls would have never evolved *Dreithar would have grown up to be a Green Dragon *Drekas would have never evolved *Redblock would only be a place made up in bedtime stories *Invincapigs would have been normal pigs *Haskoradom wouldnt be born *Amaros would remain mortal *Derikas wouldntve existed *Ethraka, Death, and Carum would have died alongside Erik Ferata *Ejka would have been a vaccum cleaner company *The Feratas would be pure Nocturnan *The city of Ayakam would never exist TBC Category:EpicFailiure's Fanfics Category:Highly Feared Category:Steve Variations